Salvavidas
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Buen porte. Musculoso. Guapo. No se trata nada más que del pelilavanda salvavidas de la piscina pública [Yaoi] [BryanxYuriy] [Oneshot]


**Salvavidas **

**Titulo:** Salvavidas

**Autora:** RatekahinashysuKxR

**Genero:** Yaoi o Shota igual (Lo siento no hay lemon u.u)

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta jaja, si de nuevo me he inspirado para hacer otro fic de esta "adorable" pareja xD. ¿Qué puedo decir en cuando a la inspiración?, solamente que esta idea surgió al ver la televisión y una vieja película. Creo que se llamaba "Mi pandilla" o algo así. Como sea… lo importante aquí es que espero disfruten de la historia y que no olviden dejar su humilde review n.n

Kana-chan!! Hasta aquí mi historia jaja, a ver quien gana eh! n.n!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío. De serlo ¿Creen que estaría escribiendo esto? ¡Claro que no! Señores (as) es de Takao Aoki n.n

**Summary:** Buen porte. Musculoso. Guapo. No se trata nada más que del pelilavanda salvavidas de la piscina pública [Yaoi [BryanxYuriy [Oneshot

**Salvavidas**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano. El calor era más que insoportable, era asfixiante. Y como es de esperarse de un niño de once ir a la piscina publica era la única diversión disponible. Más cuando no eres rico como tu mejor amigo a quien obligaste a ir contigo simplemente porque sí. No hay muchas opciones.

-Dímelo una vez más Yuriy ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir a la piscina pública? O más importante aún ¡¿Por qué yo debo de ir contigo?! –Le gritaba su bicolor amigo de tan solo unos meses mayor que su pelirrojo amigo.

-Ya te dije… Necesitas colorar esa pálida piel tuya, así pareces un muerto viviente –Le contesto el pelirrojo riendo ante su comentario.

-Hmf… idiota –Musito.

-¡Oh! Vamos Kai… será divertido, no es tan malo –Intentaba inútilmente el pelirrojo de animar a su amigo. Este solo se limitaba a verlo asesinamente –Quizá incluso encuentres a alguien para molestar –Pero los rubíes ojos continuaban del mismo modo –Además tu piscina estaba indispuesta hasta que la repararen –Y entonces el bicolor rendido desvió su rostro a otro lado. Ya no tenía caso continuar con esa absurda conversación.

-Como sea… -Fue todo lo que surgió de sus labios antes de continuar caminando. Yuriy embozó una enorme sonrisa al ver como Hiwatari acelero el paso dejándolo a él atrás.

Para cuando llegaron el lugar estaba repleto de gente. Había niños y adultos por igual. Inclusive había numerosas familias. Pero a ellos eso no les importaba. Recorrieron con la vista el lugar para vislumbrar un lugar y lo hallaron, justo uno alado de un pelinaranja chico.

-Hola –Les saludo cortésmente el pelinaranja en cuanto vio a los dos rusos sentarse a su lado.

-Eh… Hola –Contesto al saludo el pelirrojo quien les extraño el que los saludara.

-No vienen ustedes aquí muy seguido ¿Verdad? –Intento hacer plática aquel peculiar chico de cabellos anaranjados y orbes esmeraldas.

-No… pero supongo que tu si ¿No? –

-Tengo que. Mi tutor es el jefe de los salvavidas en este lugar –Menciono orgulloso ante ese hecho.

-Para lo que nos importa –Hablo hasta ahora Hiwatari con una expresión totalmente de indiferencia a lo que recibió una mirada asesina por parte del pelinaranja.

-Parece que tu amigo no es muy agradable –Comento el chico de cuencas verdes.

-Ignóralo, siempre se comporta así –

-Esta bien… por cierto, soy Brooklyn, Brooklyn Masefield –Extendió la mano del chico.

-Yuriy Ivanov –Le estrecho la mano –Y este de aquí es Kai Hiwatari –Señala al bicolor con su mano libre.

Sorprendentemente ambos chicos se llevaron bastante bien, no eran de hablar mucho, pero platicaban algo, a diferencia de la relación de Hiwatari con el pelinaranja, quien prefirió mejor alejarse y encontrar a alguien con quien "entretenerse".

-Por cierto… hace rato dijiste que venías aquí por tu tutor ¿No? –Pregunto de repente el pelirrojo luego de estar hablando de algunas trivialidades.

-Si ¿Por qué? –

-Bueno… se me hizo extraño que no lo nombraras papá o tu hermano –

-Ah… -Exclamo como si lo que preguntaba el ojí-azul no fuese la gran cosa –Eso es porque no es ni mi papá ni mi hermano. Soy adoptado –Confesó con franqueza.

-¿No tienes familia? –

-No, si tengo familia, él la es –Contesto sonriente.

Yuriy solo enarco una ceja. Vaya que el chico era algo extraño. Pero ahora que lo pensaba no eran tan diferentes el igual no tenía familia, solo a Kai a quien consideraba como su hermano.

-Hablando de él ahí viene –Menciono el pelinaranja indicándole a Ivanov que voltease atrás suyo.

-Hola Brooklyn –Saludo un hombre de cabello azulado y ojos color marrón a quien abrazo a Brooklyn en cuanto se coloco a su espalda y luego lo cambio a una posición un tanto comprometedora. Pues ahora Brooklyn estaba sentado en sus piernas.

-Hola Hitoshi –Saludo efusivamente besándole una mejilla. –Te presento a un amigo Yuriy Ivanov, Yuriy el es mi tutor Hiro–

-Hola –Saludo el pelirrojo.

-Hola –Contesto –Lamento decirte esto Ángel pero ya nos vamos, puse a cargo a Kuznetzov, así que ya podemos irnos –

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! –Exclamo feliz, pero recordó a su reciente amigo –Adelántate Hiro –Le pidió y el peliazul entendió lo que quería decir.

-De acuerdo, te veo en el auto –Luego de darle un fugaz beso al pelinaranja se marcho.

-¿Hiro? –Algo atónito el pelirrojo y más por el beso.

-Se llama Hitoshi Kinomiya y como podrás ver no tenemos una relación Padre e Hijo –Contesto divertido el ojí-esmeralda –En fin me debo ir, a Hiro no le gustara que me tarde, fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos –Se despidió con un ademán.

Ahora el pelirrojo se quedo solo y algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. No es que no haya visto antes a dos chicos besarse, cuando vivía antes en Rusia era muy común eso. Pero nunca antes había conocido a alguien que lo hiciese o nunca lo había visto así de cerca. Pensaba en eso y entonces un fornido chico pasó frente a él. Eso lo saco de sus pensamientos y sin que se diera cuenta fijo la vista en él.

Alto. Musculoso. Cabello pelilavanda y con un rostro que a pesar de poseer una mueca de "Odio estar aquí" era encantador por la palidez que esta poseía.

-Oye Yura –Le llamo el bicolor quien llego todo empapado con el pelirrojo, pero este seguía viendo al fornido chico -¿Yura? –Hablo una vez más espera de una respuesta que nunca llego -¡Ivanov! –Grito al fin pasando su mano frente al rostro del pelirrojo esperando a que ahora si le hiciese caso.

-¿Eh? –Exclamo simplemente saliendo de aquel trance en el que había entrado. Fijo ahora su vista en su amigo quien portaba una expresión de los mil demonios -¿Qué pasa? ¿Y porque estas mojado? –Pregunto extrañado.

-No preguntes –Contesto simplemente volteando su cabeza, mirando así a un grupo de chinos el cual uno de ellos lo saludo con cinismo, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño -¿Tú porque hace rato tenías cara de idiota viendo a quien sabe que? ¿Y donde esta Masefield? –

-Brooklyn acaba de irse con su no… quiero decir con su tutor –Corrigió –Y no veía nada y no tengo cara de idiota –Frunció el ceño.

-Si lo que digas –Le resto importancia el bicolor –Bueno ya que yo estoy mojado y tu seco… –Una sonrisa perversa apareció en sus labios.

-Oh no… no, no, no, Kai no pensaras… -Pero no pudo completar lo que iba a decir pues el ojí-escarlata lo tomo con fuerza, cargándolo hasta arrojarlo a la alberca.

La helada agua como el la sentía se le había adentrado a la nariz por la presión de su cuerpo al chocar contra el liquido. Provocando así que abriese la boca y perdiera todo lo que le restaba de aire. Estando ya al borde de ahogarse, ya que el no era un buen nadador debido por donde antes vivía que no había muchos lados donde nadar y el bicolor no se había percatado de que lo había arrojado en la zona honda. Se iba hundiendo poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia siendo lo último que vio unos intensos ojos verdes.

Todo estaba oscuro. Escuchaba murmullos a su alrededor, pero no podía entender nada de lo que decían. Luego sintió una presión en los labios dándole aire y otra en el pecho. Era una agradable sensación la presión en los labios, no pensaba moverse para que esta no desapareciese. Solo que pasando un tiempo sintió como subía agua por la garganta no pudiendo evitar levantarse para escupirla.

-Ábranse, aléjense, necesita espacio –Decía el pelilavanda salvavidas que estaba alado del pelirrojo.

-Cof… Cof… -

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el salvavidas.

-S-Si… -Contesto por trabajo, pues apenas y estaba recuperando el aire.

-Espero aprendan a que ya no jugar de ese modo. Igual ya están algo grandecitos para eso ¿No creen? –Pregunto con cierto aire de burla, el bicolor al otro lado del pelirrojo torció la quijada mientras que el pelirrojo se sonrojaba sin razón aparente.

El salvavidas luego de cumplir con su deber se levanto, alejo a la demás gente chismosa que quería saber que ocurría y regreso a su puesto para vigilar que nadie más se ahogara. Mientras Kai ayudaba a Yuriy a levantarse del suelo. Pero el pelirrojo parecía no estar poniendo mucha atención a eso, pues estaba de nuevo viendo al salvavidas marcharse y tocándose los labios.

-Kai… -Llamo quedamente a su amigo.

-¿Mh? –"Pregunto" sentando mientras al pelirrojo en una silla.

-Vuélveme a tirar a la piscina –Pidió el oji-azul

-Cla…. ¿Qué? –Cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo el otro –Te golpeaste fuertemente en la cabeza ¿Verdad? –

-No… -Contesto simplemente.

-Creo que mejor vamos a casa –

Desde aquel día de haber ido a la alberca pública volvieron a ir más veces. Kai solo lo acompañaba con el fin de encontrarse con cierto chino de doradas orbes para desquitarse por siempre lograr arrojarlo a él a la alberca y que el no pudiese hacerlo ni una sola vez. Yuriy por su parte iba para poder seguir viendo al pelilavanda salvavidas. Desde que lo salvo no había dejado de pensar en la agradable sensación que sintió cuando lo "beso" y es que ese había sido su primer beso. Si es que así se le podía llamar. Dado a eso, vieron más seguido a Brooklyn.

-¿De verdad te gusta Kuznetzov? –Pregunto asombrado el pelinaranja.

-Si ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –

-Kuznetzov es el salvavidas más sádico y perverso de todo este lugar, además de ser una persona molesta, siempre esta de mal humor –

-Pues si él es así no me importa. Si puedo aguantar a Kai podré aguantarlo a él –

-Si, en eso te doy la razón. Bueno si quieres otro encuentro con él yo te recomendaría ahogarte de nuevo –Sugirió el ojí-esmeralda.

-Creerá que soy un idiota al cual le gusta estarse ahogando a cada rato no sabiendo nadar –

-Lo que digas… si no quieres bueno haya tu, yo si lo haré –Y no diciendo nada más se levanto de su lugar arrojándose a la piscina fingiendo ahogarse.

El pelirrojo solo veía asombrado esperando a ver que sucedería y viro su vista a los salvavidas. Fue que se dio cuenta de que tanto Kuznetzov como Kinomiya estaban hablando.

-Creo que tú mocoso exige atención –Expreso Kuznetzov señalándole el lugar donde estaba el pelinaranja.

-Si eso parece y tu pareces tener un admirador –Menciono divertido el peliazul.

-¿De que hablas? –

-Desde que lo rescataste ha estado viniendo mucho ese chico de haya –Señala el sitio donde estaba el ojí-azul.

-Con razón sentía que me observaban –Comento burlón.

-Bueno, ahora me voy a "salvar" a Brooklyn –

El peliazul se marcho dejando al ruso pelilavanda mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

Yuriy alejo su vista del pelinaranja y sintió una mirada sobre si, para cuando volteo en dirección a donde estaba el pelilavanda, noto que este le observaba y desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Definitivamente… como odio cuando Kinomiya tiene razón –Dijo entre dientes.

Una vez más Kai regresa con Yuriy todo empapado y listo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya deberías declarártele –Soltó de repente. Yuriy casi pega un grito de la sorpresa, no había sentido su presencia.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo –Sonrió burlón.

-¿Qué? Estas loco, ese chino se ha ganado mi odio incondicionalmente –Menciono enfadado.

-Del odio al amor solo hay un pasó –Dijo filosóficamente elevando el dedo índice con sabiduría.

-Hay cállate –Dijo entre dientes enfadado. –Pero como sea, ya me hiciste enojar, ya verás Yura –Una sonrisa malvada se forma en sus labios.

-¡No! No estarás pensando hacer lo mismo que la vez pasada… ¿Verdad Kai?... ¿Verdad?..-Pregunto algo nervioso el pelirrojo ya echándose a correr la carrera de su vida.

-¡No huyas cobarde! –Grito Kai yendo tras su amigo.

Yuriy realmente no huía por que le temiese a Kai. Era su mejor amigo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud y forma de ser de este. Si no que más bien no estaba preparado para ser arrojado de nuevo a la piscina estar casi ahogándose como la vez pasada y tener un encuentro con el pelilavanda salvavidas. Por más ganas que tuviese de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos… ¡Pero no!

Solo que igual al no estarse fijando en su camino por estar pensando en otras cosas, choco contra alguien, y justamente contra la persona que no estaba aún preparado para ver.

-Yo… -Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, sumamente apenado, pero por el nerviosismo, no podía decir otra palabra.

-¿Qué no sabes que no se debe correr cerca de una piscina? –Pregunto seriamente el soviético.

-Yo… -Tartamudeaba el pobre chico. Ya inclusive sentía sus piernas temblar.

-Como sea… no sigas corriendo ¿De acuerdo? –Pregunto al final, por lo que la única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento de cabeza. Y el pelilavanda siguió su camino.

¡Pero que idiota se había visto! ¿Tartamudear? ¡¿Y frente a él?! ¡Torpe! ¡Torpe! Se auto regañaba mentalmente. Primero verse como un completo idiota al haberse casi ahogado y ahora eso. ¡Oh! definitivamente, Kai pagaría por esas humillaciones.

-Al fin te detienes idiota –Hablo Kai entrecortadamente por todo el aire que había perdido corriendo.

-Kai… -Musito entre dientes. Su tono de voz no se oía feliz.

-Déjame adivinar, estás enfadado porque te humillaste hoy de alguna forma con tu amorcito ¿No es eso? –Pregunto con puro cinismo el bicolor. Yuriy solamente frunció el ceño. –Oh quizá…. ¿Estas en tus días? –Pregunto burlón.

¡Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso! Definitivamente. Había soportado que lo hiciese ver como idota frente al pelilavanda dos veces. Pero ese último comentario… el bicolor tiene suerte si salía con vida de esta.

-Estas muerto Hiwatari –Musito entre dientes acercándosele y sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Vas a golpearme? –Pregunto como si no creyese capaz a su mejor amigo de prácticamente toda la vida de hacerlo.

-Tendrás suertes y logras caminar después de esto –Continuaba enfadado. Tanto que inclusive estaba apunto de estrellar su puño contra el hermoso rostro de su bicolor amigo –Dame una buena razón para que no te parta la cara Hiwatari –

-No te permitirían volver a entrar aquí si te ve alguno de los salvavidas y así ya no podrías continuar viendo a Kuznetzov –Se oyó una voz ajena a la del bicolor.

-Brooklyn… –Murmuro el pelirrojo al ver al ojí-verde acercándosele e intentando separarlo.

-No lo hagas Yuriy –Hablo de nuevo el inglés –Si lo golpeas te prohibirían la entrada aquí de nuevo –Volvió a repetir el pelinaranja.

-Te salvaste Kai –Lo soltó de golpe logrando así que diese un sentón en el suelo.

-No… -Menciono quedamente –Tú te salvaste, tienes suerte de que te considere mi amigo idiota –Menciono algo enfadado por ser humillado de esa forma y no hizo otra cosa más que marcharse. Con suerte y molestaba a cierto chino que ya odiaba más que a la vida misma.

Por otra parte Yuriy intentaba calmarse y no matar a Brooklyn por estar enfadado con el bicolor. El pelinaranja se acerco al pelirrojo y coloco una mano suya sobre el hombro de este.

-Relájate, tengo algo que te va a poner bastante feliz –Sonrío afablemente.

-Lo dudo, pero puedes intentar –Se encogió de hombros no poniéndole mucha atención a lo que tenía que decir el inglés.

-Se me a ocurrido una forma para que te relaciones más con Kuznetzov –Menciono alzando el dedo índice de la mano derecha en señal de sabiduría, cerrando sus ojos sonriendo.

-Si claro, no te creo –Dijo Yuriy no muy convencido.

-¡No de verdad! –Exclamo el pelinaranja. –Hitoshi se lleva por decirlo "bien" con Kuznetzov, puedes acompañarme a ir a donde están los salvavidas y te presento a él ¿Qué dices? –

-Digo que ¿De que sirve presentarme ante él? Eso no establece que tenga una relación con él –

-No seas pesimista en este momento –Lo toma de la mano –Vamos, mira que yo no hago obras buenas todos los días y menos gratis –Confesó el pelinaranja comenzando a llevarse al ojí-azul con los salvavidas.

-¿Debo sentirme afortunado? –Pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Para serte sincero –Hizo una pausa –Si –Sonrío burlón.

Brooklyn continuo arrastrando al pelirrojo hasta que este por fin decidió seguirle por su propia cuenta. Cuando llegaron a la base de los salvavidas, Masefield fue el primero en abrir la puerta de la oficina de estos.

Había cuanto menos unos tres chicos ahí tomando vasos de agua y platicando de alguna cosa que no era del interés de los niños.

-Espera aquí –Hablo Brooklyn dejando a Yuriy parado en la puerta mientras este iba con uno de los tres que tomaba agua.

Era un chico de tez morena y larga cabellera rubia. Parecía ser bastante alegre por la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. El pelinaranja parecía decirle algunas cosas al rubio, mientras que este le contestaba y luego señalaba una puerta que estaba además del de la salida.

-Gracias Mystel –Agradece luego para volver con el pelirrojo –Sígueme –Volvió a indicarle empezando a caminar ambos hacía la puerta.

El pelinaranja abrió la puerta y se encontró con el peliazul de su tutor y con el pelilavanda de Kuznetzov. Hitoshi al ver que la puerta se había abierto giro su vista a ella y miro a su pequeño ángel acompañado de su amigo.

-Luego seguimos discutiendo tu comportamiento Bryan –Le hablo Hitoshi a Bryan quien solo se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

-Hola Hiro, espero no molestarte –Dijo Brooklyn adentrándose a la habitación al igual que Ivanov.

-En lo absoluto Broo, vamos toma asiento, tu también… -Hizo una pausa al no recordar el nombre del pequeño pelirrojo.

-Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov –Volvió a presentarse el ojí-azul.

-Oh cierto –Dijo un poco apenado Kinomiya al no haberse acordado. -Y dime Brooklyn ¿Para que me buscabas? –

-En realidad, le estoy presentado a todos mi nuevo amigo –Contesto a la pregunta del mayor dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa y entonces el peliazul entendió a lo que se refería.

-Ah… -Exclama, luego mira al pelilavanda

El pelinaranja se acerco a Bryan quien lo miraba con cierto desprecio, pero el inglés ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, ya no le espantaba como hace unos años.

-Boris, te presento a mi amigo Yuriy –Prácticamente empujo al pelirrojo para que estuviese al frente del pelilavanda –Yuriy el es Boris el segundo al mando aquí –

-Te he dicho mocoso que no me llames Boris –Dijo entre dientes dirigiéndose al pelinaranja, luego fijo su vista en el pelirrojo –Oye… a ti te conozco, eres el chico al que salve hace unas semanas –Ante ese comentario Yuriy desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Bien me marcho, alguien tiene que vigilar a esas personas haya afuera –Hablo Kinomiya ya listo para salir.

-Yo te acompaño Hiro –Hablo el pelinaranja yendo con su tutor –Así ustedes pueden conocerse mejor –Sonrío afablemente el pelinaranja saliendo junto con el peliazul.

-Hmf –Bufó indiferente el pelilavanda, mientras Yuriy miraba como si quería matar a su nuevo "_amigo_"

Luego de que el peliazul y el pelinaranja saliesen de la habitación, reino el silencio. Así pasaban los minutos, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la oficina, pero de extremo a extremo. Y es que ¿Qué podría hablar un chico de 21 años con uno de…? ¿Cuántos años, unos 10… 9?

-Gracias… -Dijo de repente Yuriy captando absolutamente toda la atención del pelilavanda quien no entendía el porque de esa palabra.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto extrañado.

-Por salvarme, ese día no pude agradecerte, así que gracias –Decía algo apenado Yuriy. No entendía del todo porque se sentía así con él, pero seguramente debía por haber recordado el "_beso_" que este le había dado y de la reciente atracción que sentía por este.

-No fue nada, ese es mi trabajo –Contesto con aquel tono serió que poseía y aunque para cualquiera sonaba frío, para el pelirrojo no. Y es que tener un amigo como Kai con casi ese mismo tono de voz, ya era costumbre.

Otra ola de silencio hubo en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos tan siquiera se veía, continuaba de extremo a extremo, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió darse la vuelta y tratar de mirar al pelilavanda, debía de intentar dejar de ser tan tímido ¡Así no era él!

-¿Por qué te decía Boris, Brooklyn? –Pregunto no sabiendo que más decir.

-Tsk… porque ese es mi verdadero nombre, pero lo odio y por eso me llaman Bryan –Contesto el ojí-verde, por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía hablar con ese niño sin ningún problema.

-¿Por qué eres salvavidas? –Pregunto una vez más el pelirrojo, siempre tuvo muchas preguntas que hacerle y ahora que se armo de valor para preguntarle, debía aprovechar.

-Para poder así besar a niños como tú que se ahogan –Contesto con cierto aire burlón en su voz, Yuriy además de sonrojarse, no pudo evitar reír al final. –Vaya… al menos ya vi que tengo trabajo como comediante –Menciono sarcásticamente.

En cuanto la risa del pelirrojo seso, este empezó acercarse más al pelilavanda. Conversaron un largo rato y es que sin siquiera darse cuenta las horas iban volando. Ya ni siquiera se acordaban que tenía cada quien cosas que hacer.

¡Tenían tantas cosas en común! Y a la vez eran tan diferentes. Pero congeniaban bien y es que podían hablar libremente, inclusive Bryan se sorprendió bastante por la mentalidad de aquel pequeño ¡Solo tenía 11 años y pensaba ya como casi un adulto! Definitivamente, aquel chico de cuencas azuladas y cabellos rojos le había simpatizado.

-Bryan… -Le llamo el pelirrojo, el pelilavanda le volteo a ver -¿Podemos repetir esto otra vez? –Pregunto el pequeño esperando que la respuesta del mayor fuese si, realmente se había divertido con el pelilavanda aunque solo hubiesen hablado.

-Hmf, no veo porque no –Se encogió de hombros –Me simpatizas chicos, no eres de esos mocosos chillones consentidos como Masefield –Menciono Bryan con sorna.

-No se si tomar eso como un halago u ofensa –Sonrió de medio lado.

-Nos vemos pequeño –Revolvió sus rojizos cabellos antes de levantarse del sillón y salir por la puerta. Yuriy por su parte se quedo viendo la puerta, sonriendo.

Desde aquel día las pláticas entre ellos aumentaron. Se podría incluso llegar a decir que habían adquirido cierta relación especial. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, salían juntos los fines de semana. Definitivamente esa era la relación que Yuriy estaba disfrutando de lo mejor y es que le encantaba pasar tiempo con el pelilavanda.

Aunque Bryan igual se divertía, luego de algunos días comenzó a sentir una inquietud y es que aquel pequeño le simpatizo tanto, que comenzó atraer, pero no debía. Estaba mal ¡Solo era un niño! Le llevaba cuantos menos 10 años de hecho. Pensaba cortar aquella relación que poseía con el pelirrojo, pero cada vez que miraba sus ojos, su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, o esas pequeñas sonrisas que le daba, siempre lograban que se arrepintiese de hacerlo y dejaba todo como siempre.

Un día que estaban – como ya era costumbre – todos en la piscina pública, Kai como siempre intentaba inútilmente tratar de meter tan siquiera una sola vez aquel chino que ya había logrado hacerle eso más de una vez, pero todos sus planes, eran un fracaso. Brooklyn pasar tiempo de calidad ahora que tenía a tres subordinados más encargándose de todo, además de Bryan. Y Yuriy pasaba tiempo de bastante calidad con el pelilavanda. Quienes en ese momento se encontraban sentados en una de las sillas cerca de la alberca.

Realmente ambos chicos no hablaban de algo importante. Hasta que Bryan considero que era momento de decirle a Yuriy la verdad y terminar con su relación. Si las cosas continuaban igual, seguramente el y sus hormonas no podría contenerse y harían algo que jamás se perdonaría. Por eso era mejor ser directo y franco.

-Yuriy –Le llamo, el ojí-azul fijo su vista en él –Hay algo que debo decirte, ya no podemos seguirnos viendo –Soltó al fin.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto no entendiendo al mayor.

-No puedo decirte –Dijo seriamente.

-¡Ah no! Si vas alejarte de mi ¡Al menos tengo todo el derecho de saber el porque! –Exclamo un poco molesto el pelirrojo. Bryan torció una sonrisa, increíble que dejase que un niño le gritase de esa manera sin decirle nada.

-No lo entenderías –Contesto simplemente.

-Claro que si, tu mismo has visto que no soy ningún tonto y que entiendo muchas cosas –Entre cerro los ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? –Pregunto con burla.

-¡Claro que si! –Exclamo más molesto que antes.

-De acuerdo, solo que no me hago responsable si tu cerebro no lo procesa bien –Dijo restándole importancia, el chico lo pedía a gritos ¿Por qué no dárselo?

Bryan lentamente acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo, este primero ante la cercanía se sonrojo bastante. Tomo solo unos segundos para que el pelilavanda uniese sus labios con los contrarios. Era un contacto suave y dulce, poco común viniendo de Kuznetzov, quien no daba ese tipo de besos, pero no iría tan rápido con el pequeño. No era tan malo como todos decían.

Solo que Bryan no esperaba que el pequeño le contestase y más aún ¡Con la lengua! ¿Qué no se supone que el chico tenía 11 años? ¿O le habría mentido? Pasaron unos minutos y se separaron. Bryan estaba algo desconcertado y Yuriy confundido y sonrojado.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así? –Pregunto de repente Bryan, vaya que la curiosidad lo embargaba.

-Televisión –Contesto simplemente Yuriy

-Lo que aprende uno hoy en día en la televisión –Dijo Bryan con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Pero su expresión cambio drásticamente, todavía no aclaraba ciertas cosas con el pelirrojo -¿Por qué me correspondiste Yuriy? –

-Porque me gustas –Contesto el ojí-azul, logrando que el color en sus mejillas aumentasen

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto burlón, Yuriy lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no surgía efecto, pues las mejillas sonrojadas no le ayudaban mucho –Tú también me gustas –

-¿D-De verdad? –Pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si ¿Quieres que te lo escriba? Quizá si te lo deletreo sea más fácil de aprender –Yuriy volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada

-Mejor cállate y besa me –Ordeno, Bryan volvió a torcer una sonrisa.

-Lo que ordenes –Dijo burlón volviendo a unir sus labios con los del pequeño.

Mientras ambos chicos unían sus bocas, cierto pelinaranja admiraba la escena con unos binoculares con los que veía todo a su alrededor.

-Al menos logro lo que quería –Sonrío para si y continuaba viendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y diviso a cierto bicolor que no era de su agrado –Kai… -Murmuro

El ojí-escarlata estaba como siempre con la bola de chinos esos. Brooklyn observaba como esta vez el bicolor les gritaba quien sabe que sensatez, los chinos lo miraban con odio, pero uno de cabellera larga, que al parecer era el líder, paso entre ellos acercándose al bicolor.

Paso tan solo en segundos, el chino de larga cabellera lo tomo del brazo derecho y lo arrojo a la alberca, una vez más. La bola de chinos se reía de él.

-Pobre… hasta siento lastima por él –Y volvió su atención a la reciente parejita de rusos a los que el y su tutor habían "_unido_"

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

Creo… que fue un final pato n.nU pero… como corro con tiempo, no s eme ocurrío nada mejor y que además son las 1:56am, a esas horas uno tiene el cerebro OUT, en fin… espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su hermoso review n.n ¡Hasta luego!

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


End file.
